numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MrYokaiAndWatch902/SSLW: It's Returning!
So, SSLW, for one thing, is going back to its roots. Or should I say, being renewed? Yes, that's right! The series will get a new, entirely new root of life. #'Fiesta': OH! WHERE DID THE PARTY GO? (funloving and clowns and partays) #'Capriole': BOUNCE UP 'N DOWN! JUMPY CHARACTERS! #'Belie': Distortion stuff, I guess... after all, belie IS a synonym for distort! #'Circum': Compass-related stuff which would guide you. Nevermine the fact that it sounds useless. #'Flux': Moving, living things! Because guess what? Kinetics! Moving a lot! #'Squall': The elements of breezy, caustic storms of DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! #'Guraundopondo': You know the fact that what comes up must go down. Harder than it sounds. #'Whatchamacallit': Tools which are not weapons. Like wrenches. Circum though... #'Tedzukuri': DIY stuff, I'm not kidding at all. Smash some wool in it I guess. #'Akusesarī': Despite its naming, it's actually for accessories and vanity. Because it's Japanese for accessory. #'Bandy': A cheap core related to throwing that gives stuff running for its money. You know... #'Nexus': Not as in families, but as in link logic. Because Phrenic wasn't enough for that. #'Splurge': Area-of-effect stuff. La-POW wa-POW! (Kind of new, kind of returning.) #'Forage': Anything related to foraging, and thus should probably give you boosts in foraging. Yeah. #'Spesh': Related to special moves, like SSB. When they're not elemental, that is...! #'Cincture': It's grabbing and all that kind of trash, not belts and that stuff! #'Eikyo': Status conditions and all that stuff. Japanese for status effects. #'Misfit': Magic, but it's for magicians and not wizards! A reference to a BOOK! #'Minaret': Towers, as in TOWER DEFENSE. Usually they are SLOW and actually TOWERS. #'Clandestine': Anything which likes to hide! With disguises! Surprise, suckers! You may have realized Forage has a description, that's boosts. There will be a replacement to recruits; Break Zones! During Break Zones, you may chat and especially craft stuff. And yes, if you get a really rare material, you're in luck! Here's some of the new enemies. *Flanpan (Viand), run-away pudding monsters! *Grassy (Coppice), warrior grass things which AREN'T Acri for reasons! Well, that's two. That's all, right? WRONG. WE STILL HAVE CORES UP FOR VOTE. There's gonna be 15 cores up for voting! Top 5 get added while Top 10 will come later! Maybe. HERE THEY ARE! Also... please excuse Fiesta. It got underlined, even if there's already a funloving element, so I might remove it from the list and just add one core. If Robust gets in, Viand will become candy instead. #'Vesuvius': It's water, but in lava, thus they live in lava and don't need to have three cores. #'Perception': Vision and that crud! Who even knew?! Who. Even. Knew?! #'Breadth': Size. It is size! It doesn't matter what size! #'Doldrum': It is not fun! It is not at all fun! Stop it! To stop joking around, it's basically gloomy stuff. #'Atrophy': Unlike Doldrum, it is literally wrecked and ruined thing. It's still fun though. (No, not literally!) #'Scurf': Whatever this core is supposed to be, it's related to scales! Awkward! #'Maim': The core does more damage to supportive cores. It may give bad cores a run for their money. #'Arbitrary': ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!Random?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?! #'Runic': It's related to runes and that is all you need to know. Not Atrophy. #'Mirage': Hailing from Touhou Puppet Dance Performance, it's literally illusions and that kind! #'Legendary': This loser is somehow back. It means nothing. It's filler. Pure. Filler. #'Robust': It's Viand but on the more healthier side of things! #'Strife': Ever heard of war? Well THIS IS WHAT IT IS. It's not military stuff, it's battles! #'Heredity': Oh no... this is genes related stuff... you might make a mutant with this... #'Spunk': It's actually the spirit of you and the soul's attributes. Think of it like the abilities core. Who should be added?! Vesuvius, the core of lava! Perception, watchful core! Breadth, big & small cores! Doldrum, down in the dumps! Atrophy, ruined stuff! Scurf, scaled and elemental! Maim, for guys who hate supporters and favor damage! Arbitrary, absolute randomness! Runic, runes can be elements/cores! Mirage, from a Touhou game literally! Legendary Robust, the healthier Viand! Strife, warring but it's not Escadrille! Heredity, genes! Like... you know. Spunk, basically abilities as a core! Here's a little bonus I promised: Random Adventures elements will also be here! The plot will also have some special additions nobody really thought of. I think. And there's some new RA Superior Elements! *'Infinite': There is INFINITE POSSIBILITIES, AND ENDLESS FUN! *'Arms': It's called Arms, because for one thing it's RA, and it would sound cool. Right? *'Kiepi': As in Pinkie Pie, it was named that for one simple reason... *'Clock': TIME IS A TOOL YOU CAN PLACE ON YOUR HAND! *'Nuclear': Likely to not survive. *'Party': This element is a real party, so it's no surprise! I mean, lots of surprise. *'Amplify': OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! *'Jock': Not as in DJ or anything. *'Termina': Like Darth, it is literally taking a part of a name. This time, Void Termina. So come on! Don't delay! It's coming RBaY! Oh Yeah, Enemies & Elements! For one thing, there is acutally gonna be something similar; at the end, there will be Knowledge Recoveries. Upon hitting a Knowledge Recovery, you will be able to "rediscover" two cores your team can use. That means the unused elements can be rediscovered! Well, probably not the filler ones. However, I want them to not just be duplicates, or unnecessary elements. Or filler (Legendary). Here are some enemies, in the meantime: *Elite Roller (Spatium) *Alpash Tree (Coppice/'Verglas') *Lifbe (Chi/'Crawly') *Firey (Thermal) And a few elements related to Knowledge Recovery include an element for basically anything which lives in the underwater and an element related to events.